Kabe (A sequel)
by Nagisaa-san
Summary: Why haven't I foresee this? Why didn't I say sorry? (Will change from T to M later on)
1. The Hated One

**Me: Soooo, I decided to write a small sequel for Kabe! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gintama. I only own my OC.**

**(PS- Kabe is a yaoi dj. If you do not like yaoi, please don't read! Please don't search it up, it will traumatize you. I will include yaoi at the last chapter, if you don't like it, don't read it! This will change from T to M later on.)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Kumi ran into Hijikata's room. She didn't know what had happened but she knew something was up

"SHIROU-CHAN!" The raven screamed as she entered his room. Then, she noticed his face. His eyes are just... lifeless. Kumi couldn't hide the shock. She just didn't know what to do.

"What happened to you?" Those words just came out of her mouth. She knew something is wrong with him but she couldn't word it correctly.

Hijikata looked away. Kumi went over to him and hugged him fiercly. He flinched at her embrace.

"What happened?"I never saw you like this before." The raven murmured quietly into his ear. She broke the embrace and looked at him determinedly. The mayora didn't say anything but told her about what had happened 5 hours ago.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At Yorozuya Gin-chan..._

Gintoki sat behind his desk while staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop remembering what had happened to Hijikata after he had left him there.

_It was just a prank.I didn't expected anything to happen to him. I thought no one will know._

He continued to stare at the ceiling until the doors went banging open. He looked at it, thinking it would either be Shinpachi or Kagura but found Kumi instead. The permhead raised his hand in greetings but she didn't return it back. The raven walked towards his desk and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Why... Why..." She said shakily but her voice held steady. "Why did you leave him there?"

"Ku... Ku... chan, it... it was just a prank."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT IS A PRANK. YOU... YOOUU!" Kumi let go of his shirt. Gintoki fell back on his chair with a _thud. _She started to punch him. It fucking hurts but the permhead didn't care. He deserved it.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Kumi screamed as she continued to punch him. "IF YOU HAVEN'T LEFT HIM THERE...!"

There were people coming into the room and someone dragged the raven backwards. She struggled but she couldn't move. "LET GO!"

The second person came close to Gintoki. "Gin-san! Are you alright?"

"Somehow..." The permhead muttered as he spat out blood. He glanced at Kumi and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Tama let her go and she ran out of the room. Shinpachi went after her while the robot stayed with Gintoki.

He moved away from his desk and staggered towards to one of the couches. Tama sat next to him. She took out a cloth and dabbed his face with it. He winced in pain.

"Gintoki-sama, what happened?" She asked as she continued to dab his face. "What caused Kumi-sama to attack you?"

He couldn't look at Tama. "Well..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Gintoki-sama..." The robot finished bandaging his face. "Why haven't you taken responsibility yet?"

"..."

She didn't say anything else. She stood up and walked towards the doorway. "Just do it. I think they will forgive you over time."She left.

Gintoki stared down at the floor but he got up and walked out of the house.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Kumi and Shinpachi sat on the benches in front of the dango house. She was eating and was looking at the people walking past them while he stared at her.

"Kumi-san, why did you do that to Gin-san?"

She eat the last dango from the stick. "I already told you once. I will not say it again."

"If you say so..." He picked up an dango stick for himself and eat the first one. As the megane was going to eat the rest of it, a group of men pushed themselves through the wave of people and approached them.

One came near her. "Are you Fujisaka Kumi?"

She didn't say anything. She quickly unsheathed her sword and brought it near the man's neck. The raven gave them an irritated look.

"I'm not in a mood to talk with any of you fuckers."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: I wonder what will happen next~. See you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Never Forget and Fight!

**Me: I'm here with chapter 2! Please feel free to write some reviews and enjoy! **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

She gave them all an irritated look. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk to any one of you fuckers right now."

Mostly all of them sweat dropped as they began to back away. But, the raven, with her sword unsheathed and out, walked towards them. The people walking past them started to walk away quickly from this.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Afraid that you might get your asses beaten up?"

One was foolish enough to attack Kumi. As he neared her, she cut him down in an instant and he fell onto the ground with a _thud. _Shinpachi and the other men looked at her in horror. She flung the blood away from her sword.

_She's... She's a monster. _The one who spoke to her early waved his hand forward. "GO! KILL THEM BOTH!"

They all charged forward with their swords unsheathed. The megane quickly hid behind the raven but she dragged him back next to her side.

"K... Kumi-san!"he spluttered as he tried to hide behind her again. "I don't even have a weapon!"

"Here." She handed him her sword as she wielded her pistol. "Use this." Kumi aimed it at one of them and shot him through the shoulder. She continued to do so until about 5 of them fell to the ground. Shinpachi looked at her in amazement.

_Amazing. Is this how Sougo-san and the others fight as well? _Then, he realized something. _Why are they attacking Kumi-san for?_

One of them closed in on the megane but he stabbed his arm. Then, he stabbed the man's chest. Shinpachi did not notice that another one had sneaked up behind him. This one hit him on the back of his neck and the megane passed out. He collapsed onto the floor while the man who hit him grinned evilly. He called out to the still fighting Kumi.

"Oi!" He grabbed Shinpachi's hair and lifted him up. "If you do anything else..." He brought the sword that the raven had given earlier to the megane's neck. "He gets it!"

She took her eye off the opponent in front of her and a punch landed on her stomach. Kumi gasped for breath and the opponent slammed her onto the ground. He stomped on her head and she glared at him.

"Good girl." He dropped Shinpachi to the floor. He walked towards the raven and crouched next to her. "I heard that you and Vice Commander are childhood friends."

She didn't say anything but continued to glare at the man. He chuckled.

"You wanna know something?"

"..."

"He was-."A wooden sword came out of nowhere and stabbed him through the shoulder. He screamed out in pain and fell backwards. The one stepping on Kumi's head moved his foot away in surprise. She got up quickly and kicked him towards the benches.

Kumi dusted herself off and looked at the approaching figure. "It's you."

A man with curly, silver hair appeared into the scene. His face is covered in bandages but his facial features are still somewhat noticeably. Gintoki sighed as he approached them.

"What do you mean 'It's you'?"He asked as he took the sword out of the man's shoulder. He screamed out in pain once more and fell silent. "I just saved your ass back there."

"Like I care." She turned her back on him. "I would have finished them off myself."

"You're not giving me a thank you?"

"Never." The raven punched the man who she kicked away earlier. "Not in a hundred years, bub."

The permhead became annoyed and he knocked the man with the wounded shoulder into unconsciousness. "Don't you go bubbing me, you bookworm freak!"

Kumi became annoyed as well and bashed her head onto his. "Say that again, you shitty permhead!"

"Haaah?! What was that, you bookworm freak?!"

"Shitty permhead!"

"Bookworm freak!"

"Shitty permhead!" A aura of red surrounded her while a aura of blue surrounded Gintoki. They both continued to push each other around until Shinpachi whacked both of their heads.

"It was so loud that I couldn't sleep probably!" The megane complained as they both rubbed the sore spots. "What are you, 5?!"

"We're sorry..."

"Geez!" Shinpachi turned his back on them and noticed the bodies. "Eto... what are we going to do with them?"

Kumi pointed a finger at him and at Gintoki. "You both can bury the bodies somewhere."

The megane screamed. "LIKE I'M GOING TO BURY THEM, THEY ARE STILL ALIVE, YOU KNOW."

She spat onto the ground. "Che. They all can die a pig's death for all I care." The raven chuckled to herself. "I wonder how they will scream. ~"

_This is bad. She's becoming sadistic minute by minute. _He looked at the permhead. "What should we do, Gin-san?"

Gintoki nodded and chuckled along with Kumi. "Should we torture them? I bet their screams will sound nice if we whip."

She grinned "How about we make them eat rocks?"

"Ooh! That's a nice idea."

Their conversation gave Shinpachi the chills. _Whatever they are talking about, it makes me want to throw up. _An idea popped into his mind and he looked at the raven hopefully.

"Kumi-san!"

That broke up their sadistic conversation. She gave him an confused look. "What is it?"

"You're the police, right? Why not call the others to arrest these guys?"

"Oh yeah." Kumi whipped out her phone and started to dial someone from the Shinsengumi Barracks. Gintoki sighed and began to head back to Yorozuya Gin-chan. The megane followed him closely behind.

"Oiii! Gin-san!"

He stopped and waited for Shinpachi to catch up. "What is it, Shinpachi?"

"Do you think Kumi-san will forgive you for you have done?"

The permhead shrugged and continued to walk back to the house. "She won't say it that fast."

"Are you going to wait?" The megane asked as he walked next to him.

"Yeah." Gintoki stared at the blue sky. "Until she gives an answer."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that! **

**Kumi: After this is the last chapter, right?**

**Me: Yep. Why do you ask? **

**Kumi: *Leaves***

**Me: Well... okay... See you next time!**


End file.
